The Red Baron and the Blue Fool
by Garth Kaiser
Summary: Ace, an aloof Summoner that lives peacefully in Grand Gaia. When he finally Summons a unit, a bond starts to develop... A bond stronger than any other. (3-part story for Ko's challenge, i promise part 2 and 3 will be longer. Rated T because Ace. May get a Lost Chapter somewhere in the future. Image is not mine, i wish i drew that well.) [Story's over]
1. A date in the prairie

**Garth here. Ace never gets some love, so i thought of putting a story dedicated to him :D**

* * *

"Summoner. Vhy you brought me here?"

"I thought to get some private time with you. Are you fine with it? You can also leave if you want..."

The blond gunner tilted her head. "No... I vant to see vhat you prepared." Her Summoner took her blindfold off, shielding her eyes from the light for a moment. Blinking once or twice, Bestie gasped in awe. "Summoner... This is beautiful." Her Summoner brought her to a hill in Mistral, near the Adventurer's Prairie. He was holding a basket. "Uh, vhat you have there?"

"Sandwiches of course." said him, sitting on the ground and handing one to her. "Sis made some for me." He had long white hairs, crystal blue eyes and was wearing a blue longcoat. Bestie accepted it, raising an eyebrow. "Summoner... Vhy this one has 'To my dearest' vritten on the vrapping?"

"Uhhhh... No reason..." said him. "And call me Ace, please... Summoner is too formal for my liking." The other huffed. "Ace. You didn't steal those sandviches from your sister right?" As if on cue, they heard a scream of anger coming from the small village near the river. "Don't... Mind that. Just eat it... I will get Evy to forgive me in time." Bestie nibbled the sandwich, her usual frown changing to a faint smile. "Das ist gut." she said. "Your sister is a very good cook, Ace."

"She will like the compliment, once she will have finished to bash me around..." replied Ace, taking a deep breath. "Well. No regrets... I did what i reputed good."

"And it's vorking, you know ja? I like this date so far." continued the gunner, taking small bites of her lunch. "I vould like some cold beer too though..."

"Knew it." smiled Ace, taking two out of the basket. "You are free now, little guy." He took out a Squirty and let it go, watching as he happily hopped away. Handing one to Bestie, the Summoner took out a corkscrew and opened them. Hitting the bottles together, the two took a good sip. Bestie checked the beer. "My favorite brand too. Vhat a kind Summoner i have here..." She took another bite from the sandwich. "Heh. Maybe it's not so bad to be summoned. I should've done that already."

"To think i hoped for Kryuk..." said Ace. "Oh well. At least i got someone that likes beer." Bestie shrugged. "Nah. It's better that you got me instead. Just think of all the idiot things you vould do vithout me." Hearing that, Ace nodded slightly. "I never listen to Evelyne. Why, i don't know... I like being free."

"As i do, Ace." said Bestie. "I vas a famous pilot once, soaring the skies vith my aircraft."

"And you got shot down by the gods." continued Ace, turning to see her. "Right?"

"Verdammte bastarde. And my ejection seat didn't vork for some reason. Guess my luck had ran out." Bestie hugged her knees. "Summoner... I am seldom grateful to someone. But i think i can be to you this time. I enjoyed this date, ja."

"And i am happy that you are happy, Bestie." said Ace. "You are truly the best."

"Das war wirklich ein schlechter witz, Ace." she huffed. "Do you have some more beer?"

"I do." he said, getting two more out. "Why you drink so much, though?"

"I like it. It's a tradition of my homeland..." She put her chin on her knees, letting the wind caress her. "And i miss it. I vant to return, but i knov that it's not possible. I don't blame you, Ace... Mind ya." He put a hand across her shoulders. "Well. I can still comfort you, yeah?"

"If you think i vill tell you something like 'Go avay' or 'Don't touch me vhatever-the-hell-is-that-vord' you are sorely mistaken. I like someone to be near me." she replied, smiling faintly. "Especially you, Summoner."

"I didn't quite hear the last words..." teased Ace, stroking her cheek. "Care to repeat?"

"Paganini doesn't repeat, sorry." she joked maliciously. The Summoner grinned. "Oh, is that it? Who is this Paganini anyway. Guess he was a star."

"He vas a famous opera singer. He alvays sung one time only. Paganini doesn't repeat... And neither do i... Meine Liebste..."

"Huh. Why do i feel fuzzy now?" Ace tilted his head. "Guess it's just your cute face."

"Stop flirting already." coldly replied Bestie. "No one is going to listen to your banter." At Ace's stupefied reaction, she smiled. "Aw, just keep hugging my shoulder, you flauschigen bären."

"I got to learn your funny language some time." said Ace. "I don't know half the time if you are complimenting me or insulting me. Though... This time you weren't insulting." he said with a smug smile. Bestie's cheeks went pink. "S-Shut up. I vill teach you Deutsch sometimes. But not today." She looked at the ground. "I still have to properly speak yours anyv-w-vay."

"A-ny-way." spelled Ace. Bestie tilted her head. "Hm? Vhat did you say?"

"A-ny-way." replied the Summoner. "Mimick it with your lips."

"A-ny-vwhay" said Bestie. "A-ny-wvhay. Does it sound better?"

"Not really... Follow my lips." continued Ace. "A-ny-way."

"A-ny-way." finally spoke the gunner. "Oh! I did it! Please teach me more w-vords!"

"Well... 'Word' is a nice word to begin... Mimick my lips. Follow the-mh?" Bestie had planted hers on his mouth, sealing a kiss. When she pulled out, he couldn't see anything but hearts flying... Then, Bestie spoke. "You are going to be bashed anywvhay, so wvhy not giving you a small rehvard beforehand?"

"There is much room to improve, Bestie." said Ace. "But i am sure you will speak English like a pro someday." she turned her head a bit, her cheeck bright red. "Brah! Nevermind for nov. We gotta explain vhy Evelyne didn't get her sandwhiches." She got up and walked towards the Village. Ace looked at her small form gently hopping through the grass. "Best to go after her..." he said, and got up. He caught up with her, and together they returned home...

-That evening-

"So you just got that right?"

"Yeah." said Ace, holding a bag of frozen spinachs over his black eye. "It hurts like hell, but at least i keep a roof on my head."

"You should have thought that before stealing the sandwhiches, right?" said Bestie maliciously. "Anywvhay, flauschigen bären... Good night." She smiled and left. Ace did that too. "Just her heartfelt smile.. That alone was worthy enough for all this... Good night, Bestie."

* * *

 **Note to self: Provide a translation for Bestie's German phrases. Next time because i am evil.**

 **An evil flying spaghetti monster.**

 **muhahah.**


	2. A bond stronger than anyone else

**Seems like i can't keep a promise ._. enjoy another base words chapter. Filled with humor and romance of course.**

 **To Reviewers: Thanks to all! :D**

* * *

"Tch. They won't just go away, won't they?"

Ace panted, clutching his twin swords, while Evelyne was frantically chanting Barriers upon Barriers. She tried to chant another, but her spellbook stopped glowing. Taking out her glasses, she charged her magic. "Looks like we have to go down the bad way, brother!" Her blond hairs began to flutter, dark power gathering in her hands. "Nothing to do but... THIS!" said Ace, focusing all his power on the swords. They glowed in a bright light, and he put them together, summoning a giant crystal sword. "To extreme danger... Extreme remedy! ASTRA!" He smashed the blade down, eradicating all the monsters surrounding them in a blinding flash. That done, he fell on his knees, then facefirst on the ground. His sister looked around to ensure safety, then knelt down to check on him. "Ace. You know to not use that too much. Astra requires a great amount of mana power, and you don't have it."

"I know, but it's heavy. You can't swing it..." he grinned. "Either you work out or leave the heavy work to me."

"There you are!" called Bestie, running to them. Her machine gun was smoking, and her clothes were in tatters. Her hairs were stained with monster blood, and she was panting heavily. "Ace! You idiot!" She ran to him. "What did he do? Evy!"

"He just exhausted himself. Meatshield down." ironized the woman. "We'll have to get ourselves out of this mess." She slung her brother on her shoulder and began running after Bestie, that was shooting like crazy at the monsters. Finally, they got away from the forest and back to the Adventurer's Prairie, where Evelyne threw Ace on the ground. "Fuck you. Eat less, meathead."

"They are all muscles sis..." he replied weakly. "Tend to yours sometime..."

"I'm getting some herbs. Tend to him, Bestie." said the dark mage, wobbling away. The gunner placed her machine gun down and sat at Ace's side, putting a hand on her chest to breathe better. "Looks like that was a tight spot."

"You bet..." ranted the warrior. "Astra requires all my power, and i am left weak and helpless. Evelyne can't use it, i do it just for her."

"Oh... So you protect her whith it?" said Bestie. "That's awfully caring of you..."

"If only she would see it..." whispered him. "She cares too much about me too." Bestie lowered her head, and stroke his face to clean it a bit from the blood. "That is a wonderful thing... I always wanted someone as her."

"If that is it, i care a lot about you too..." said Ace, grinning faintly. "Gah. My hairs look like a mess now."

"You are half dead and you care about your hairs!?" exclaimed Bestie, raising an eyebrow. Noticing her bloodstained clothes, she checked her hairs. "You are right though. I want to take a bath now..."

"Heh. Wait until Evy finishes to wash me in the backyard lake then." replied Ace. Bestie frowned. "What? You bathe together?"

"Is that a bad thing?" asked the warrior. "We did it since we were kids. And we don't do anything anyway. That is just... Ew." At that, Bestie took a breath of relief. "Thank whatever. I would suicide over and over again if that whas the case." Noticing Evelyne returning, she nodded at her, and slung Ace over her shoulder.

-At home-

"Gah. Don't scrub that hard. It hurts."

"Shut up, i need to get the bloodstains away."

"You don't need to flay me alive though." said Ace, huffing. His sister continued to scrub his chest, bloodstain after bloodstain. "Gah. You have good muscles, though. I like it." At that, Ace peeked at her. "Yeah. You have a good chest too. I bet your boyfriend will be a happy one." She blushed, covering herself and narrowing her eyes. "Think of yourself! I-i don't need those things to be happy."

"Then why did you write 'To my dearest' on your sandwich wrapping?" At those words, she became redder than a tomato, steam coming out of her face. "Ace! I'm going to drown you if you keep saying that. I swear it!"

Taking away her ear from the door, Bestie faintly smiled. "Huh. Guess they really have a strong bond. Hope i stand a chance..."

"What is it, young lass?" asked Oguro, Evelyne's unit. The gunner huffed. "You know what, Gramps..." Oguro closed his eyes. "Oh ho ho. Young love. A thing i once had too. In order to get him, you have to meddle with their bond... It won't be easy, i tell you. It could be, depending on the bond itself. If it's weak, you will have to break it with great cruelty and effort. If it's strong... You will bond with them both. Choose carefully, Bestie..."

-That evening-

"Ace, can you pass me my spelbook?"

"Sure, miss i don't shave in the south." said him, making Evelyne blush redder than the sun. "BAKA!" she shouted, throwing a crystal at him. "I-I told you! Not in front of them!"

"It's fine. I was meditating anyway..." said Oguro from the other room. Bestie that was chilling on the sofa was slightly pink too though. "Ace... I don't think it's appropriate..."

"We did worse." chirped Evelyne. "I still remember when i stole his clothes while he was showering." Ace huffed, pouting. The gunner giggled, looking at him flush. "Oh, Ace! You never told me of those things... You are so cute."

"Cute my ass. I... Gah. I didn't want to look weak." Bestie gasped. _He... He is saying that in front of his sister..._ "Huh. That makes you look even stronger to me." Ace gasped. "Literally? I-i mean... Thanks." Evelyne smiled and left the room, winking at Bestie. That was the moment she knew what to do. "Ace... You and your sister... I see you are close. How close?"

"Heh. We are closer than real siblings. One day, i will probably tell you why... But for now, how about drinking some beer and watch a movie together?"

"I... I do!" stuttered Bestie, making the other tilt his head. "Uhhh... I am not sure if you understood the question, Bestie..."

"A-ah! Sorry!" the gunner covered her blushing face with her hat. "I-I am fine with it..."

* * *

 **Evy and Ace surely are close siblings. How will Bestie cope with it?**

 **Find out in the third and final chapter.**

 **Ps. The poll deciding the best fic will be posted on my profile on 15th august, aka the deadline for the challenge. Stay tuned folks!**


	3. Eternal love

**Garth here! I have good news!**

 **This wasn't a delay due to my usual idiocy, rather than to officially close the challenge!**

 **More info at the end, for now... Enjoy!**

 **To Cryptek: I am not a native english speaker, aka i am an evil spaghetti monster. Hence my occasional error.**

* * *

"So, Bestie... What you want to do today?"

The gunner huffed. "Ace... I kinda wanted to go... On a date." The other raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you would want to go training or something..."

"No, i... I want to talk. With you." Ace rubbed his head. "I had to go picking herbs for Evelyne... Guess we'll do it anyway." Bestie smiled, punching the air. "I am gonna prepare! I'll wait for you at the door when i am ready!" looking at her run, Ace walked to Evelyne's room. Knocking three times, he slightly peeked. "Evy?" He was met with a shoe to the face, Evelyne covering herself with a towel. "Idiot! I was changing, wait until I open the door!"

"It's about Bestie." He entered, sitting on the bed. "I don't know what to do with her... I want to tell, but... What if she reacts like the others?"

"Taking you for a crazy psychopath? It may be. But... I would say she is the one." replied Evy. "I have faith in you, Ace. Go. Don't fear what will happen, just go in like you always do." He got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, sis." With that, he left...

-Beast Forest-

"Here we go. Green Herb." declared Ace. "Let's pick it all before the Mandragoras come and scream our heads off."

"Say, Ace..." said the gunner. "Want to talk about that thing?"

"Hm? You mean the reason why we are so close?" He huffed. "Promise that you will NEVER say it to anyone." She nodded, and so, he closed his eyes. "Me and Evelyne are Aeonians."

"This is why you are so knowledgeable and wise..." she whispered. Ace shrugged. "Nah. We mostly enjoy ourselves." Bestie's cheeks flushed. "Not in THAT way." huffed Ace. She rubbed her neck. "I can see why your bond has grown so strong..."

"Yeah. Worst of all... Me and her are part of the same entity. An entity separated long ago..." At that, Bestie gasped. "What?"

"Ever wondered why she lacks any sense of humor or i lack any common sense? That is why. We are the half that complements the other. I am the arm, Evy is the brains. We learned to cooperate at our best across the years. Besides, we can consider ourselves real siblings, even though we are the reflection of each other."

"How... How old are you?" asked Bestie. "You never said that..."

"Huh. Aeonians cannot die. I should be 349. No, wait... almost 350. Next week's my birthday, if you could call it like it." Bestie still smiled. "That explains a lot of things about you... And that makes me like you even more." She whispered the last part. Ace tilted his head. "Hm?"

"Nothing." she stuttered, blushing. "Just... That... Oh, fuck it all! Ace, i..." Suddently, monsters popped out from the trees. Taking out his swords, Ace grinned. "Good... More things to slay!"

 _He drastically changes in battle..._ "Eat lead, bitches!" shouted Bestie, shooting the monsters with her machine gun. Ace hacked and slashed at an inhuman speed, destroying them with zero effort. More and more popped out though, and soon the two were back to back, surrounded by them. Ace snarled. "Looks like..."

"Don't even think about..." Too late. Ace already summoned the giant sword. "ASTRA!" he shouted, eradicating the monsters in a flash of light. That done, he collapsed. Bestie gasped, trying to shake him. "Ace! Ace! He already exhausted his Mana... Damned idiot! Answer me! ACE!"

 **Cue: A Promise (Brave Frontier)**

 _Flash._

 _"We meet again." said a white haired man with red eyes. He had dark streaks on his bangs. "I am sorry to say you died again."_

 _"Is that so? Bummer." said Ace. "I am your reckless side, anyway. You should know."_

 _"You also have my wisdom." replied the man. "And you knew i would revive you. If not for you yourself, that woman."_

 _"Why?" Ace raised an eyebrow. "Evelyne?"_

 _"No, idiot. Guess you gained my obliviousness too. That woman loves you. She would go to any lengths to stay with you. She didn't react like every other one."_

 _"I saw. I was starting to question it when i died." Ace huffed. "Ankh. I know me and Evy are pissing you off. I am sorry."_

 _"Nah. I like meddling with mortal lives." replied Ankh, a smug grin on his face._

 _"Me and Evy aren't mortal." said Ace, at which the other groaned. "Idiot. I mean that woman. Gah. Why you have to be so OBLIVIOUS."_

 _"Ask yourself." ironized the warrior. "If that's that... I am going back."_

 _"Take care of her, Ace. I will be waiting here for you two, when the Day will come." As Ace was about to leave, he called him again. "You DO realize she is mortal, right?"_

 _"Joke is on you, Ankh. I Summoned her." With that, Ace left, leaving a smiling Aeonian behind him. "Good luck then. And farewell."_

 _Flash._

"ACE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Bestie was on top of him, punching his chest. That violently woke him up and made him cough. "Ack! That hurts!" Her face lighted up. "You! You are alive!" She hugged Ace, tears welling up in her eyes. "idiot! Idiot! I thought you were dead... Don't do it ever again!"

"Say, Bestie..." He wiped away her tears. "I know why you wanted to come with me. I know why you asked that the other day, i know it all. You love me right?" She gulped, her face red. "H-How did you...?"

"I may be dense, but not retarded. Bestie, i always wanted someone such as you to my side... And now... I realize how idiotic i have been."

"It's your nature. You can't change it." she said, hugging him. "Besides... That is what i love about you."

"I am sure you are like this because we are alone at the moment." said Ace, making her gasp. "N-no! I-it's not like i can't kiss you in public!"

"So you DO love me that much." he joked. She was trembling. "J-just tell me! Yes or no?!" He faked to think about it a bit. When she saw her hands shake, he smiled. "Yeah." With that, she started to sob, burying her face into his chest. _Knew it. This way she will feel better._ "Come on. Let's pick those forsaken herbs and go home. I am all bloody." Bestie nodded, cleaning her face with her sleeve. "Heh. Guess this makes me look weak."

Ace, that was walking away, turned to see her, and his words, spoken with a heartfelt smile, sealed it.

 _"Wrong. You look even stronger to me now..."_

* * *

 **And so this ends. Thanks for reading folks!**

 **Now for the technical stuff:**

 **Check out the poll, it should be on my profile in a few minutes! :D**

 **The deadline for the vote is 30th August. So, vote away!**


End file.
